


Lavender and Honey

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Road Trips, Scent Marking, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a drabble on tumblr, now i'm thinking of expanding on it and making it a full fic.<br/>It won't be updated too regularly as this will be a side side project.</p>
<p>This is a work that is unbeta'd and will probably remain so, because i just want to add to it when my fancy strikes.  So I do apologise for the terrible punctuation and looong sentences.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble on tumblr, now i'm thinking of expanding on it and making it a full fic.  
> It won't be updated too regularly as this will be a side side project.
> 
> This is a work that is unbeta'd and will probably remain so, because i just want to add to it when my fancy strikes. So I do apologise for the terrible punctuation and looong sentences.

Castiel was an omega, in the prime of his life, the world at his feet.

He wasn't one to be trapped in the life of a dutiful omega, so on his 18th birthday with his omega papers in hand, finally free from his family he takes off for the road trip of a lifetime, across America.

It’s the first time he's been anywhere by himself and he is loving the freedom the open road allows him. He stops in a small town when he sees the signs stating a local produce market day.

When Castiel pulls in he sees so many amazing treats.  He stocks up on homemade jerky, candied corn, homemade preserves made by little old ladies, and he even indulges in some knitted knee high socks, striped yellow and black just like a bumble bee.

As he rounds a corner leading up to the last isle of stalls, mostly consisting of plants and flowers, (and although he’d love to buy some, they just won’t last in his car considering he isn’t even halfway through his trip) he lets the scents of flowers fill his nostrils. He feels as though he's on cloud nine, full of hope and happiness. A couple of steps further and he sees a sign for local honey and his heart gives a little flutter.

The scent of lavender and jasmine blossom fills the air, it’s intoxicating and Castiel can feel heat fill his cheeks. The stall holder is nowhere to be seen, so Cas busy’s himself by picking through the different jars of honey.

Lost in his own thoughts, a daydream of running through fields of corn chasing bees, he hums happily, swaying to the tuneless song. A sharp growl permeates the air around him, pulling him from his revery.

Castiel is suddenly rendered immobile, the rumbling sound tearing through his body, pulling out his very essence from his core.

He looks up, his vision blurred at the edges, and he’s hit with the full intensity of that lavender and jasmine aroma.

His knees buckle as his skin prickles with the first pulls of heat, and a whine falls from his mouth when a strong calloused hand cups his face. Castiel's back arches, presenting. He's completely unfazed about being in the middle of a market, besides, the world has fallen away and he is left with only the scent of mate and the strong grasp of a hand grounding him to the hear and now.

“Come now, my little omega.” The deep voice above him pulls Castiel's attention into the beautiful lavender gaze of a tall greying alpha, _his_ alpha. “I think it’s time I take you home.”

Cas whimpers, sweat is pouring off him now, and he needs, he needs to be claimed, mated, knotted, sated.

“Yes, alpha.” Is all he manages to get out before those strong hands are pulling him up into his alpha's arms, his head nestled in the crook of his alpha's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Ilsa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa/pseuds/Ilsa) for the magnificent beta work. My oh my did I fuck up those tenses. You're a saint.

The drive passes in a haze of sensation.  Castiel is wrapped in the scent of alpha so strong, so intense, so right.  His alpha sits with rigid control behind the wheel as purrs emanate from deep within his chest soothing Cas as he tries not to squirm in his seat.

 

The lust builds so strong inside him so all Cas can see is gold. He smells his own slick now, his wanton desires sending his pheromones into overdrive on an endless feedback loop.  

 

He must be outside, for he feels the breeze on his skin, goosebumps prickling his torso, and when did he get naked?

 

Nothing feels wrong in this moment,  his body arches and ripples keeping up with program.  

 

This is an undeniably errotic and monumental moment.  

 

The bond between true mates.

 

It is a  thing of fairy tales.

 

He recognizes his own cries somehow foreign to his ears. They are sounds he never knew could fall from his mouth. He feels the rough tongue of his alpha lick a stripe up his neck and thinks his mind might short circuit when that mouth moves down his body to gently nip at the soft skin of his stomach. His alpha takes his small omega cock into his heated mouth.

 

Castiel’s eyes fly open as their focus returns, the golden shimmer pulling back to the edges of his vision. 

 

In this moment his alpha isa sight he won’t ever forget.  Lapping at Castiel’s cock with the most fantastic tongue, eyes bleeding red,  face holding nothing but desire, and love caught in the creases around his eyes.  Silver and grey locks fall around his alpha’s face, catching in the rasping hairs of his beard.  A constant rumble falls from the alpha’s chest. It is a sound of absolute contentment, devotion and love.

 

“Alpha.”  

 

Cas is finally able to move his mouth, the word falling out to become more than just a name, as it encapsulates want, need and home.

 

“My little Omega, tell me what you want.  I am yours now and forever. Whatever you have need of I will give. Just tell me what you need and I will give it to you..”  

 

The alpha’s words are as gentle, reverent, and loving as his touch. Castiel has never wanted something more in his life, and sure, maybe this isn’t what he’d planned but he is nothing if not flexible. How could Castiel pass up forever with his perfect match in exchange for “his plan”? Suddenly the road trip just didn’t seem that important.

 

“I want.. I..,” Cas’ words stumble, he wants this to be perfect, but dammit his brain wasn’t receiving the message.  

 

“I am yours, Alpha.  Claim me, pleeeease.”  The last part comes out as a moan, as the alpha’s hot tongue slips below his balls and laps at his leaking hole.

 

“Mine,”  Comes the rumbling response as he is suddenly flipped onto his hand and knees,ass presenting high and open for his alpha’s pleasure.

 

“Yours,” is all Castiel can respond before he feels the heavy satisfying warmth of his alpha’s body slide up his back, large hands touching every inch of his skin, and soft lips nibbling behind his ear.  

 

“You are perfect little omega,  **_my_ **  omega.”  

 

Castiel croons when he feels the thick head of his alpha’s cock slide between his cheeks, momentarily teasing his rim.  The alpha’s restraint is something to marvel at. Castiel finds himself preening at the attention while revelling in the strength of his alpha’s body and mind.

 

When his alpha’s cock breaches his rim, Castiel’s vision goes gold again at the connection setting off a series of events that will lock them together for eternity.  His breathing suddenly  stutterers until his alpha fully seats himself within Cas and it evens out, matching the alpha’s breaths and syncing them together.

 

Castiel lets out a mewl at feeling so full. His alpha is perfect, made for him in every way.  His alpha’s body molds to his back, mouth firmly attached to his neck as he laps at the spot where a bite will complete their union.

 

His alpha slides out agonisingly slow only to thrust right back into him, the sound of his slick combined with the slap of his alpha’s large balls hitting his soaked skin undoes Cas in every way possible.  

 

The pace his alpha sets is brutal yet Castiel floats in a haze of support, the strong hands never leaving him his alpha’s mouth never straying far.  He is wrapped in a cage of alpha and right now he feels invincible.

 

His alpha’s knot starts to form fast The pheromones of mating are too strong to draw out the union, but there is plenty of time for that.  Now is all about the bond, and when his alpha’s knot finally catches, it stretches Cas wider than he’s ever been before, forming the next link.

 

Cas is suddenly aware of his alpha’s heartbeat all around him, inside and out.  He can feel his alpha’s emotion flood through his own veins, the possessiveness of alpha pride,  love and absolute satisfaction.  His alpha purrs again, however this time Cas feels his inner omega purring along and curling up with his alpha, linking through the vibrations.

 

A jolt from inside him, brings his focus back and his alpha’s moan sends a shiver down his spine. The first spurt of hot alpha cum spills inside of him.  Time slows down and Cas can feel his channel pulsing and milking as it pulls at his alpha’s cock. First one spurt, then two, and then something akin to electricity pulses through him.

 

Cas feels a pleasure that is surely otherworldly.  He feels a hot splash hit his chin as his own orgasm rips through him. His omega cock pulsates valiantly spurting a continuous stream of milky white cum.

 

The sharp tang of blood floods his mouth, and yet his mouth remains dry.   A deep throbbing emanates from his neck and he knows he is bound body and soul. He can taste the blood inside his alpha’s mouth, and he can feel himself inside and out.  They are the eternal snake, becoming one and connecting forever.

 

The intensity is too much and Castiel gives himself over to his alpha’s protection.

 

He awakens, wrapped in strong arms and legs. His alpha’s knot still locks them together, but his tongue is cleaning Castiel’s wound, licking the tears from his cheeks and the sweat from his brow, grooming and comforting his little omega.  

 

Castiel feels as though they have known each other his whole life. He knows things he has no logical way of knowing, but trusts to his very core that these things are true.  A little shyly he tries out this new found knowledge.

 

“Alpha, Cain, I love bees too.”

 

His alpha purrs behind him before replying,  “I know, little omega, my perfect omega, my Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments fuel me so please let me know how you liked it!
> 
> You can come bother me on [tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) too

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) come say hi!


End file.
